Friend
by xoanneox
Summary: Lucy's second kill. How she plans it. And how Rogue is her escape. A spin off from my upcoming book "Chosen one's game" and a part of my 100 situations series. (RoLu)


Friend

 **Title: #1** Friend– 100 situations, situation #7 – Friend

 **#2** Chosen one's game - spinoff

 **Characters/pairings:** Lucy Heartfilia  & Rogue Cheney (RoLu)

 **Genre:** crime, mystery (very slight horror)

 **Word Count:** 765

 **Disclaimer:** How many times has Rogue kissed Lucy in Fairy tail? Right, never. And if I owned Fairy tail it would be probably every episode.

 **Rating:** Rate T,

 **Warning:** for expected OOCness. There will be a murder but I spared you the details.

 **Other information:** This is a part of my 100 situations but it is a _spin off too._ _ **Wait for my new book: Chosen one's game!**_ You can find this fanfiction on other accounts. This means that you are on one of my many accounts where I post my fanfictons. All my account names: xoanneox (For wattpad, , deviantart) , xoanimeanneox (For LiveJournal  & Instagram), Missha (Anime & Manga Amino)

 **Summary:** Lucy's second kill. How she plans it. And how Rogue is her escape.

 _A spin off from my upcoming book "Chosen one's game" and a part of my 100 situations series._

Friend

Do not under whatever circumstances leave DNA. So Lucy didn't. Her hair was hidden under a hoody, she wore gloves. It was good that it was winter, because if it wasn't she hadn't had any way to cover up her hands. Her whole body was covered with clothes. Even if she wasn't planning on murdering someone her body would be covered- it was just too cold.

When she had read the document with the information about her victim, she found out that it was her kindergarten teacher. The boss surely liked to let her kill people she knew one way or another. Even though this was just her second kill. Oh, how she loathed that game.

Mister Clive was in another town when she had to kill him so she had to cycle for fifteen minutes before she had to kill him. Before you ask why the hell she didn't take the bus, he had ordered not to do that- it would give people the chance to see her, and when the police would ask for witnesses and if one people could answer who had seen her in that town, the whole bus could give them a description of the girl they had seen.

She already had a plan for after the murder. Together with a friend of her, Rogue, she would go on an overseas trip. She had paid everything with the creditcard she had gotten from the boss – who's name she still didn't know – so they couldn't track her with her own pay card. A few workers of her boss had a hotel in the country they were staying at – the Netherlands. They would ensure that there wouldn't be any camera's. There they could go horse riding, shopping and other things she wanted to do but didn't get the chance to do it since she was so busy with her work, school and then the game.

When she arrived at the place where Mr. Clive would arrive she saw that it was at an lonely street a bit outside the town. If the schedule one of the demons – a nickname for the workers from the boss- was right he would come in like, say, 5 minutes. She was ready for this.

It was full moon when Mr. Clive arrived. He was a bit drunk from what Lucy guessed a drink party with friends. When he stood in front of the door, taking his keys out of his jacked she ran behind him. She couldn't mess it up. With one smooth strike his neck was cut. It was so fast that he couldn't even scream. She was actually happy with the training the boss had given her. She suspected that he hadn't felt much pain and because it was without much sound she could get away without being jailed immediately.

She couldn't move the body, it would take too much time and most early people would wake up in an hour, at four in the morning. She shuddered just of the thought of having to wake up at four. She would never do that. She would just be awake the whole night. After she turned around she walked to her bike; her mother would wake up in two hours, at five, and she still had to do a few things.

When she came home she had put everything in a paperback except the knife; she would clean it later since it was a big meat knife out of her mother's knife set. The paperback was thrown in the fireplace; everything would burn. She had thanked mother luck for the fact that there wasn't any blood on her clothes- now she just had to wash it and she could wear it again without being afraid that the police would recognize her.

Rogue smiled at his friend. She was beautiful- but with dark secrets. She thought nobody she knew would knew what she did. But she forgot one thing- the boss has demons everywhere. And he was a shadow slayer- even higher than the demons. "Shall we go?" was the only thing she asked before they got on the plane.

The month after her crime, she didn't watch television anymore and any newspaper would be thrown away. She couldn't stand it that her crimes were on the news so the boss had given her advice- don't do anything that could have anything to do with your crime. She had to continue her normal life.

 _And if you ever got caught, do not, I repeat do not, tell anything. I'll see you soon, my chosen one._


End file.
